Another World
by Mizzy681
Summary: Trapped in their own minds, locked away from society. No sense of reality left; no way to tell what's real. Randy Orton/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Another World**

Something wasn't quite right. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. She looked around, trying to find out what caused this feeling. The sky was dark and cloudy, gusts of wind pulled the young woman's raven black hair. The weather fit her mood exactly. It always did.

She could see nothing wrong in the landscape. The world was like she knew it had to be. She stood on the deserted plains. In front of her was the outline of the city inhabited by the dark and twisted shadows. This feeling had nothing to do with the city. It came from another direction.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the strange feeling. She allowed herself to be dragged towards it. When she stopped, she knew that whatever caused this feeling had to be right in front of her. She opened her eyes and gasped from the surprise. The shock almost made her lose her grip on the world, making the other one shimmer through. It took every bit of willpower to stay were she was. As the world came into focus again, she concentrated on the scene before her.

In the middle of a whirling storm of dust and fog, touched by a ray of sunlight stood a man. She didn't know what surprised her more, the sunlight or the man. Both shouldn't be here. This was her place, her asylum. She worked hard to make it safe. How did he come here?

Slowly and carefully she approached the man, studying him. The man was tall and muscular. His hear short and dark. He was beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel. He was extremely tense, every muscle in his body hard as a rock. His fists were clenched at his sides, arms stretched out, eyes shut tight. She could feel his fear and his fury. He radiated danger. Still, she felt herself drawn to this man. It felt like he belonged there, like he belonged to her.

The woman extended her hand towards the man. At the moment her hand almost made contact with his fist, his eyes opened. She found herself looking in a pair of bewildered blue eyes. Anger, fear, surprise and a glint of recognition all fought for a place.

He tried to speak, but no words could be heard. Suddenly the fear in his eyes increased into panic and he reached towards her. Their hands had barely touched when he disappeared.

The young woman remained alone. Her world again back to how it should be, but it didn't feel safe anymore. Instead it felt empty and dark. He had taken the sunlight away with him. She collapsed on the ground and an intense wave of loneliness washed over her.

* * *

It was a depressing room. Spread out on the greasy carpet stood a collection of old and non-matching furniture. It smelt like unwashed bodies and stale cigarette smoke, although smoking had been banned for some time now.

It was obvious someone had tried to decorate the room. A few bright paintings on the wall, cushions on the couches, colored drapes in front of the window. This didn't change the fact that there were locks on every door and window. It did nothing to affect the desperation seeping out the people in the room.

Two women sat on the couch, softly arguing, both of them talking at the same time, not listening to the other. A man stood by the window, hands and forehead pressed against the glass, he had a huge smile on his face. He had been in the exact same position for hours.

In the middle of the room stood a man. This man had just been brought in. He had been heavily sedated due to the extreme aggression he had shown when they had picked him from the street a few days earlier.

_The police had been called because the neighbors couldn't stand the noise he made anymore. They had put up with him for some time, feeling sorry for him. But after an entire night of stamping and screaming they had had enough. The policeman who tried to talk to him, found him to be extremely deranged. When they tried to take him to the police office to calm him down and get him the help he needed, he exploded, seriously injuring the policeman and his partner before backup arrived._

The sedation slowly released his grip on him. He felt his thoughts getting clearer. This did not mean he had control over his mind again. He never had. He stood tall, every muscle in his powerful body tensed, fists clenched, eyes shut tightly. For a moment he experienced he was somewhere else, strange surroundings, an alien looking landscape and a beautiful dark angel, then he switched back to a more familiar place, a huge arena, lights bright, music loud. His world, his haven.

In most places this man would have gotten loads of attention, if it wasn't for the fact that he was unfamiliar, it would have been for his extreme beauty, or his extraordinary behavior. In this room nobody seemed to notice him.

Right in front of him, at the other side of the room, a dark haired young woman, hair tied back in a braid, sat on the floor. She hugged her knees and slowly rocked back and forth. The woman was in her own world, her time in reality was getting less and less.

When she was younger, she had panicked about what was happening to her. She experienced no control over her mind and was terrified by both the world inside her as by the real world outside. That time was long gone. Her control over her own world had grown and she felt safe there now.

She mostly ignored the outside world. Or reality as They called it. They told her lots of things, mostly trying to trick her by using fancy words. They tried to tell her that she was sick, that she needed to get better, that she needed to take pills. They told her she was schizophrenic, that she would die if not treated. She just ignored Them. She knew what Schizophrenia was. It meant that you heard and saw things that weren't there. How could she be like that, when her world was obviously real.

She knew what They were doing. They hated her, wanted to hurt her just like anyone else ever had. They wanted to take her world from her. They wanted to take away the only place she had ever felt save. They wanted to steal the place from her that she had discovered, when she was just a little girl who tried to escape the intense fear that made up her daily life. She knew They were jealous, she knew They couldn't stand it that she had her asylum when They had none. They might be smart, but she was smarter.

Now tears were streaming down the woman's face. This was something that hadn't happened in more than a year now. Sadness had been long gone. Fear and hate and anger the only feelings left. Until today; the man invading her world had released this loneliness and sorrow.

A feeling of discomfort in her body caused her to leave her world and enter the outside again. She couldn't wait until she could leave her body behind. It was the only thing that kept her here. She hated it. She tried to hurt it whenever she could, hoping it would just let her go.

The woman opened her green eyes. She blinked a few times to get used to the bright sunlight in the room, than focused on her surroundings. When she looked up, her eyes opened wide. The man was right there. He stood exactly like he had in her world. She stood up, stumbling on her numb legs, and walked towards him, like she had before.

She studied him, as he stood in the sunlight. She could see his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids, intense feelings showing on his face. She recognized him immediately. He was the same as her. He too had his own world, but he was relatively new. His emotions were still raw and hurt him badly. He needed her help.

She stood in front of him, not touching him, patiently waiting until he returned. She ignored the needs of her body. She didn't know how long she waited. Time didn't mean anything to her. She felt his tension lessen and slowly his eyes opened. At first he stared right through her, a moment later, he saw her. They stared in each other eyes for the second time that day. Both felt the connection.

She cocked her head when she heard people approach the room. She reached out to touch his chest, her hand on his heart. "Don't take the pills. They make you lose your world." He slowly nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes.

Two people, a small man and a chubby woman, dressed in hospital uniforms entered the room. They looked out of place here, strangely cheerful and healthy.

"Good afternoon everybody!" The nurse called out happily. "How are we doing today?"

The man was the only one who reacted. He stared at them; she could feel his fear growing into a panic. She whispered to him. "Just ignore Them. They will go soon."

"So Myrra." It took the black haired woman a minute to recognize her name. She slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice, but stared right through the nurse. "I see you have met our new resident. His name is Randall. I'm glad to see you back with us today Myrra. Do you want your pills tonight?"

Myrra ignored the woman. She always did. The only reason she had reacted at all was the familiar ring of her name. The nurse just ignored her too. She was obligated to try, but Myrra had been here for more than a year, so she knew it would be useless and even dangerous to do anything else. Still the interest Myrra had in the new man was promising. It was the first time in months Myrra had shown her interest in anything real.

"Randall, it's time for your medication." The nurse turned to the new resident and couldn't help but to admire the beauty of the man. Would she have met him anywhere else, she would be drooling over him.

Right now she felt intimidated. She had read the report on him. He could be extremely aggressive when treated the wrong way. She could see that the fear and confusion were only a small layer on a boiling pit of fury. That was why he was admitted there. He had to calm down, so he could be treated. He also needed his medication, but there was no way to force him. The instruction was not to put any pressure on him.

A low voice rumbled, cold with anger. "My name is Randy, never call me by that other name again. Keep your pills and leave us be." Then he ignored the nurse, fixing his eyes on Myrra again.

The nurse left the pair. She would report this. The psychiatrist could decide what to do with him. She also worried about Myrra. The woman looked thin and almost translucent. She barely ate and she was getting more and more deranged. It had been a while since her last suicide attempt, but the nurse was afraid Myrra would just let herself waste away.

She was curious to see if the association between Myrra and Randy would help them both to fight their disease, or if they would pull each other in deeper. It wouldn't help to get any medication into Randall, that was certain. She had to remember to report that everyone should call him Randy.

"Myrra?" He spoke her name carefully; exploring how it sounded. "Where am I? Why? Who was that woman? Why does she want me to take pills?" He was working himself into a panic now, the last of the sedation gone.

Myrra laid her hands on Randy's arms. She wasn't afraid of him. Why should she be? She didn't care about her body. He was dangerous, but so was the world. His eyes hadn't left her face.

"Don't be afraid, Randy. It looks like a bad place, but They can't force you to do anything. Just don't listen to anything They say. You are safe here. You can be in your world whenever you want."

It made a strange picture, the tiny woman, next to the big frame of the man. They were both extremely beautiful. They had that kind of beauty that didn't belong in this world. Both of them looked out of place in this room. They looked like angels, but they were trapped by their own minds, locked up in a highly secure psychiatric ward.

* * *

**Read and Review please! Let me know if you want more of this. i'm not sure yet if it will be more than a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this was supposed to be an one-shot, but my beta-reader, NellyLove, convinced me to try and make it a longer story. It's very difficult to write, so it takes me a long time to finish a new chapter. It's pretty short...**

**Please read and review. Thank you Nikki1335 for reviewing the first chapter. **

**Chapter 2 Dreaming**

Later that night the nurse was watching the images on the security cameras. For reasons of privacy the cameras were only in the corridors; they weren't allowed in the bedrooms of the patients. She was curious when she saw Randal's door open. She nudged her co-worker. Randal walked out, halted, cocking his head like he was listening to something. Then he turned left.

The nurse wondered where he was going. The instructions were to let him be, unless he tried to harm himself or someone else. He took a right. It looked like he was heading directly towards Myrra's room. But how did he know where it was? She was sure Randall hadn't seen which one it was and it was certain that Myrra couldn't have told him herself. Myrra had no sense of direction left. The woman needed to be guided to her room every night. The nurse discussed what to do with her colleague and they decided to let him go for now. They would check on them later.

Randy turned at Myrra's door and without hesitation he entered the room. The Voice in his head had brought him where he needed to be. He made sure to thank the Voice with the appropriate words, so there would be no punishment.

Myrra sat on her bed wide awake. She barely slept anymore. Sometimes she just collapsed from exhaustion. A minute ago she had been in her world, but at the moment Randy opened the door, her eyes opened and their eyes linked immediately. Their connection was so strong it was almost visible.

Randy and Myrra, both lost from the world, might have only met each other this afternoon, but already needed the other more than anything. To speak about love at first sight was too easy a description. Their need was so much greater. It had nothing to do with the normal way humans loved. Their connection lay on a deeply mental and emotional level.

Myrra had called for him while she was in her world. She had hoped that he would come there; him being here was the second best thing. Randy had heard her unspoken call and had let his instincts, and the Voice, guide him to his angel. He was so scared and so alone and he desperately needed the only one who had made him feel safe in a long time.

"Myrra, I'm scared," tears dripped from his eyes. "I don't want to be alone." He slumped down on the floor. He had lost his composure now he was where he wanted to be. Unlike Myrra, he still had some social sense left, and he realized that he wasn't supposed to be in her room. He felt unsure about everything. He hadn't been able to enter his own world again, panic kicking in every time he tried.

Myrra slowly stood up and walked towards the crying man. She sat down on her knees and touched his face. She traced her fingers over his face like a blind woman trying to see. Then Myrra leaned forward and put her forehead against his. Her hands covered his cheeks. She stared in his eyes for minutes, then closed her eyes.

"Shush... ," she mumbled. "Be calm... Close your eyes... You're safe with me... Try to follow me, Randy." As if an instinct Randy closed his eyes and pulled Myrra into his arms. He felt himself relaxing immediately and followed the thread of light in his head. It felt different from when he entered his own world, which was like jumping into an abyss. Now he felt he was pulled along in a storm.

The words of Myrra mixed with the Voice urging him on. He felt thankful to the Voice. The Voice always led him to where he needed to be. He had thought it had abandoned him, leaving him helpless in a hostile and unpredictable world, but instead it had guided him to his angel. Randy knew he would pay dearly for his doubts later, but now the Voice was curious: it wanted to know about Myrra, it wanted to see her world again.

Myrra opened her eyes to her world. She felt a blow of disappointment, a stab of defeat. It hadn't worked; she was still alone. She fell on her knees screaming and pulling her hair: the storm of emotion unbearable; the choice impossible. Her world was incomplete, her only haven destroyed; the other world full of hurt and danger and terror.

Her ongoing scream ripped her world apart. The earth shuddered, lightning bolts erupted from the jet black sky. All color was sucked out of the world, black and gray was all that remained. As Myrra's willpower flowed away, her world withered and died. Myrra turned cold and stiff as stone; her screams silenced, her movement stilled.

What was left was only silence, earth-shattering silence. Nothing moved, even the clouds were motionless. What had been a living world only moments ago, now looked like a black-and-white picture.

A ray of sunshine appeared, ripping the dark clouds apart. Gusts of wind rippled over the plains, flattened the long grass, ripped on the sparse trees, battled into the lone women. In the middle of this ordeal, untouched by the violence, a shimmering figure appeared. And as his image became more solid, the world around him regained it's life.

But not the statue of the woman; this was unchanged by his appearance, untouched by his influence over this world. Randy's eyes focused on Myrra immediately as they opened. A second later he realized something was wrong. Immense fury mixed with panic washed over Randy now when he saw that his angel was destroyed.

An inhuman scream resonated through the building, wakening all other patients and alerting the staff. The nurse pressed the button to call for backup and ran with her colleague in the direction of the sound. The screaming had changed into roars of fury and the uproar coming from the room made the nurse rethink her earlier decision to let Randal go to Myrra. It sounded like the furniture was being ripped apart.

When they opened the door, they found the room to be in a turmoil. The room was dark, only illuminated by the gloomy corridor lights. The heavy metal bed was upside down and blocked the doorway. The bedside table lay on he ground in pieces, a dent in the wall showed where it had been thrown against the wall with enormous force. Clothing and bed covers were strewn across the room.

But even considering the mess the room was, it was the people inside it that froze the heart. In one corner lay Myrra, stiff, untouched, unmoving, as silent as death. On the other side was Randy shaking with fury, tears streaming over his face, his expression distorted by emotions so intense, it was indescribable; it gave witness of a pain that breached worlds.

He was covered in blood. Blood seeped from his hands, from his face. It soaked his shirt, it dripped onto the floor. Over and over again he bashed his head and fists against the wall. Blood spattered everywhere. He gave no sign that he had noticed the people streaming into the room. But when the nurse touched Myrra in an attempt to see if she was still alive, an otherworldly silence washed over the room.

In an instance Randy was silent, and slowly, ever so slowly he turned around as a response to this threat, as a response to the people who dared to touch his angel. His eyes were mere slits. He cocked his head, all muscles tense, ready to spring.

The three male nurses who were walking up to him to try and stop him didn't pose any threat to him. He was quick as lighting and just dived between them. He would worry about them later. Pure instincts and a viper-like speed had him on the nurse in an instance.

Nobody even had a chance to respond, all looked on in utter surprise. Randy grabbed the nurse and a second later she hit the wall on the other side of the room. He had just disposed of her like she was no more than a puppet, like she didn't weight more than an baby-doll.

Now that she was away from his angel, he didn't even consider her anymore. The Voice was loud and overpowered every conscious thought, every last string of humanity. It screamed at him to guard Myrra, for once the Voice and his instincts completely in line. He crouched in front of Myrra, ready to protect her, ready to spring again. The Voice kept him sharp, when conscious thought would have made him hesitate, the Voice kept him on his feet when emotions would have made him crumble into pieces.

It took the hospital staff more than an hour and a near fatal dose of sedative medication to calm him down enough to force him into seclusion. It did nothing to calm him down. Even sedated, he still fought. His mind fought the medication and strengthened by the Voice his body fought his captors.

Only with Randy out of the room, the hospital staff got a chance to examine Myrra. She was still alive, but stiff as a puppet. The woman had drawn herself back into her mind. She was catatonic.


End file.
